


Headcanons and tumblr fics

by nanasekei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU ideas, Inspiration, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: A bunch of headcanons and inspiration posts from my tumblr. Not very coherent, here for archiving reasons. Mostly fluff.





	1. Steve and Tony dressing up as Woody and Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, with tumblr's most recent development, I was motivated to do this. I don't think tumblr will disappear overnight or anything, but I wanted to take these posts and preserve them somehow, because although they're silly/not by any means elaborated writing, I enjoy them and I wanted a place to keep them safe. It's mostly silly stuff and by no means complete, fully developed stories. All are written as tumblr posts. Obviously, none of them were beta-read.
> 
> I encourage others to do the same, especially those who write meta or essays on tags and such, because that's all valuable fandom content and it should be preserved.
> 
> Feel free to use any of these as inspiration for fics (just let me know so I can read it!), btw.

listen listen. Steve and Tony dress up as Woody and Buzz for Halloween or a costume party. I’m glad we’re in agreement there

But also:

  * Instead of just buying the outfit from a costume store like a normal person, Tony straight up BUILDS A BUZZ-THEMED SUIT, FUNCTIONING JET PACK INCLUDED, because he’s that extra.



 

  * And Steve is fully dressed in complete Woody attire and Tony is like, doing his best to not give into the unexpected cowboy kink he immediately developed when he saw Steve in costume.



 

  * They both keep quoting lines from the movie. Tony keeps randomly tuning on Friday to say “Tony Stark to Star Command. Come in, Star Command”. Friday, like a good AI, immediately answers and Tony goes “nooo, you’re not supposed to answer!” (Friday is So Tired). Meanwhile, Steve keeps doing an old-timey voice to quote Woody and Tony is embarrassed/actually deeply endeared and charmed.



 

  * THEN Sam or someone makes a comment about Steve’s costume like “damn cap, you really thought of everything, huh” and Steve goes “yup” and lifts his leg to show “Tony” written under his boot. It has a backwards N and everything. Tony heart SWELLS and he’s immediately super hot and bothered and drags Steve to the nearest closed and. Yeah. they fuck in Toy Story costumes. Steve becomes incapable of watching the trilogy without flushing deeply and Clint curses them both for ruining his childhood. thank you for coming to my Ted talk.




	2. Steve and Tony crying

 

 

steve and tony crying at relationship milestones is so my aesthetic. like:

  * pining for each other for literal years and then touching/kissing for the first time… getting what they always wanted but had LONG given up on ever having… touching each other with tentative trembling hands, barely believing this is actually happening… thinking they could have been doing this for  _years_ , how much time they wasted, how could they not see this is where they were always MEANT TO BE… touching foreheads and smiling softly staring at each other’s teary eyes.
  * the exact same scenario as above but in a POST-CW CONTEXT where they were so CERTAIN they’d never even speak to each other again, tony thinking steve never cared about him and steve thinking tony hated him… two years apart longing for each other, in pain, clinging to two shitty flip phones in the faint hope of someday maybe hearing each other’s voice again… where even the idea of healing their friendship sounds like a miracle and then!! finding out how wrong they were, how much they wanted to be together again. risking everything for a single touch, just a hug or a brush of hands, just, just to see that he’s here and he’s real and then WOW suddenly they’re touching and they always wanted this and they’re both crying messes, kissing through tears because _I’m so sorry_ and  _I could never hate you_  and _I was dying inside missing you_ and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
  * that cliched as fuck trope where they’re making out and tony hesitates bc of the reactor and the scars because yeah, it’s a bit ugly/weird/gross, just ignore it and steve leans forward and presses the gentlest kiss right on the spot where the reactor meets the skin and suddenly tony’s eyes are burning because he could never have even dreamed with this amount of love and devotion????? WOW it’s cliched for a reason and the reason is because it’s perfect
  * virgin!steve getting gently touched and held and being stiff and awkward and nervous because he wants tony to enjoy this so much but he’s not sure of what to do, constantly having to reign his strength in because he doesn’t want to hurt tony, but tony just kisses him and pulls him close and whispers tons of praise and love in his ears and steve feels so warm and full for the first time since getting out of the ice? and tony is like pressing soft kisses on his neck and ear and then he hears a quiet sob and momentarily freaks out like omg babe what’s wrong and steve just shakes his head and smiles and tony kisses his tear-stained cheeks
  * tony waking up one morning thinking steve’s probably already left for his run, then turning around and finding steve still on bed turned towards him just… watching him and stroking his face and hair… and steve blushes like oh sorry didn’t meant to wake you up, and tony’s just never been touched like this before, so carefully, completely not about sex, but like he’s something incredibly delicate and important and precious… and he feels the warmth of steve’s body and presence next to him and it hits him like  _oh my god I really have this, he really is mine_  and it feels like he’s still dreaming but he’s so overcome with happiness and emotion and steve’s like “?” and tony just pulls him close and rests his face on his chest and listens to his heart beating, eyes glimmering with tears and thinking about how he never wants to be anywhere else



in conclusion @ficwriters make steve and tony cry more often… it’s soft and perfect and they deserve it


	3. Thor helping Steve and Tony post-CW

 

 

i’m imagining silly scenarios of thor talking to steve and tony about civil war and now that iw and that journal entry pretty much confirmed stony pining as canon i’m just like…. imagining thor trying to talk to them separately like he does to bruce and the hulk in ragnarok

like he comes up to steve like “i’m on your side!!! i don’t even like tony!!! i prefer you”, and steve is literally like “wow wow wow HOLD UP thor, buddy, tony is Earth’s Best Defender, what are you talking about, yes he’s mad at me and we’re not talking but i’d still drop everything and go to the ends of the universe if he asked me to”

then he comes up to tony like “i’m on your side!! i don’t even like steve!!! i prefer you”, and tony is like “well well well wait a minute there, thor, buddy, you can’t say that, steve is a good man, the best!!! yeah we’re mad at each other and we’re not talking but he still sent me this olive branch two years ago that i’ve been carrying it 24/7 ever since, fully charged, just in case he needs to reach me or something”

then thor just bangs his head against the wall for hours like “whY CAN’T THEY JUST TALK”, and bruce is just nodding sympathetically and going “…i know, i know”


	4. Ideas for Stony scenes in A4 (includes speculation about the movie but no actual spoilers)

 

 

i’ve seen so much gorgeous art of a “holy shit you’re alive” hug that would be so incredible and amazing but now i can’t stop thinking about stony scenes for A4

  * they see each other for the first time and there’s. like. no hug. they just stop and FREEZE and stare at each other for what it feels like a lifetime and then one or both of them kind of lift a hand or reach forward for ONE SECOND but they Can’t Do It and they just BREATHE staring fixedly at each other until tony turns around and you can SEE IT, like all over their faces and bodies how much they want to touch but they Can’t………..
  * they hug later in the movie after such a scene and it’s like this incredibly slow awkward hug, like think nebula and gamora hugging in guardians 2 except with ten times more tension, they’re both so hesitant, so nervous, not even sure they’re allowed to do that so they give each other plenty of time to back out of it and then suddenly they’re there, they’re touching, hugging, and for one second one of them (or even better BOTH) closes their eyes
  * a scene before tony goes back to earth where steve is just like. sitting somewhere contemplating the pain of his existence. and maybe natasha or thor sits next to him to attempt to get him to talk and he’s just like… casually holding the flip phone in one hand, just touching it, and if it’s natasha she just gets that sad knowing look on her face that says she’s seen him doing that so many times before
  * or EVEN BETTER a scene where tony is already on earth and they’ve reached a middle ground and are slightly more comfortable around each other, working together, and something happens and for some reason steve pulls out the flip phone - like, casually, looking for something else in his belt or whatever - and tony just gets that Moment of realising steve’s been carrying it around too, and maybe he comments it in some way and steve just Looks Away and shrugs and he’s like “I said I’d be there if you needed me” and tony just looks at him so intensely, rdj’s eyes basically spelling out an entire sonnet of unspoken feelings and thoughts as he goes “…yeah you did.”
  * idk if they’re even gonna talk about the accords or siberia specifically but if they do i think it’s gonna start out as this really tired talk, like none of the furious fights they usually have in fics but something way more melancholic, and since they’re both adults neither of them grovels at the other’s feet, but they Talk and somewhere during the talk tony kind of loses it and accuses steve of not caring - not about the accords or the team or whatever the fuck else but about  _him,_ like  _you never trusted me, never thought of me as a friend, i cared so much and you never did_ , and then steve just………… breaks. like he’s been keeping it together for the entire movie after watching everyone die because that’s what he does, he bottles everything inside because that’s what everyone else needs him to do, and that’s like the breaking point because  _how can tony even think that, how could this happen,_ and then he just….. doesn’t break down sobbing or crying or anything but he takes off his helmet/hood (because we know he will wear the uniform again at some point, and because he needs to look at tony as Steve Rogers and not as Cap, he needs to try, needs him to  _understand_ ) and LOOKS at tony and his eyes are red and his voice is choked up and then idk what he says, he can say he’s sorry or he can ask if that’s what tony really thinks or whatever, and tony is just STARTLED because how, how is that happening, why is steve rogers that upset because of him, Does Not Compute, and then again idk what happens - maybe tony apologises too, maybe they both agree it doesn’t even matter anymore -, but there’s this one moment where they just look at each other and steve lets tony see a glimpse of how broken he really is, how much their fight destroyed him too, and tony Gets It and the sight of steve so hurt is  _painful_  and he does the  _reaching-forward-to-touch-but-not-really-managing-to_ thing again, and then idk something interrupts them
  * and since they’re time travelling maybe they end up in the 40s somehow and tony is talking to bruce/someone like ‘i know i know i can’t be seen, i will be discreet, nobody will ever know i’m here’ and then he turns around and there’s pre-serum!steve in all of his glory, kind of weirded out and charmed by this random gorgeous man that just showed up talking to himself, and they chat a little and steve thinks tony isjust some rich guy that got lost in brooklyn and asks him if he can… call his butler or something (pre-serum!steve’s thoughts: “…rich people have those, right?”), and tony is so shocked because that’s  _pre-serum_  steve, pre-war steve, steve who still has a living mom and a poor and rough but generally bearable life - it’s such a different steve from the one he knows, he looks so  _young,_ and then maybe before they part tony offers to idk give him some change (maybe steve’s drawing and tony offers to buy something of his), because honestly who the fuck cares about fucking up time and space, tony’s heart is really aching right now. and then steve immediately goes “no no sir there’s no need, really, please don’t bother” in that definite tone and tony’s expression softens a little because  _that’s_  the steve rogers he knows, stubborn and unable to ever ask for any help, steve who has no idea he’s going to die and wake up 70 years later to carry the burden of the world on his shoulders, and suddenly tony understands a little of steve’s breakdown, even after all that crap between them, and he now knows steve does care a fucking lot, and he has this sad but fond look on his face as he says goodbye and says “take care”, and steve smiles “you too”.
  * a scene where steve notices the new reactor and tony just casually goes “oh, oh yeah, it’s something i came up with recently” and maybe it’s just after a battle and steve just saw the bleeding edge armor for the first time so he just gets that  _holy shit you’re the most amazing thing i’ve ever seen how are you real_  look on his face and tony watches it and thinks for a moment and goes “…do you wanna see it?”. and steve’s eyes widen and he’s like “ _what_?” and tony gets that nervous but eager look on his face and just pops the reactor off like it’s nothing (it’s everything and they both know it) like “yeah take a look it’s pretty cool right???” and maybe he starts quipping a bit because he’s nervous for reasons he doesn’t know (they both know) and steve just… holds it in his hands like it’s THE most precious thing he’s ever touched (because it is), and tony’s rambling to lighten up the moment but steve almost can’t breathe, can’t believe tony’s trusting him to touch the reactor again, and he just looks at him and goes “…it’s amazing” and tony stops mid-sentence and they just smile at each other for a moment
  * and then later when they get get the chance to talk they’re much softer and friendlier (because they finally got the chance to _see_ , to  _understand)_ , and they have a moment where they can talk and smile
  * maybe there’s a callback to their first fight in the helicarrier, maybe they wonder how it will be like if they manage to win and survive (it’s wishful thinking, they don’t have many chances, but they allow themselves to have this moment) and tony goes ‘well i guess i should retire but tbh we saw how great that went before, i mean what even am i without a suit right?” - like not bitterly, honestly playfully, recognizing himself as someone who will always Be Iron Man, not even thinking about steve’s words at this point - and steve just goes “…genius billionaire philanthropist…? what’s the last one?” and tony grins “playboy”, and steve’s like “that’s right, i always forget one” with that one Tony Smile he does
  * we know scott motherfucking lang is going to be the one who comes up with the time travel to save everyone and there’s that picture of him and tony and steve wearing the wrist devices, so if they travel back in time all three of them i want poor scott to be deeply uncomfortable because of the constant Tension and then when they have this softer moment he just. Gets Up To Leave immediately like he does in ant-man when hope and hank are sorting their shit out. steve and tony look at him because they suddenly remember he’s there and he’s just like “DON’T MIND ME please go on i’m gonna go make some tea” and when he gets out they both laugh
  * at the end i want them to die together and this can happen in so many ways like they can face thanos side by side, or they can hold down thanos’ army while carol fights him, or WHATEVER i just need them to fight together and they shouldn’t work together so well after being apart for so long but they do just like in the battle of new york, they just trust each other and know what the other’s gonna do and they kick some alien ass
  * and if they do die i hope ONE of them tries to sacrifice himself for the other, like tony tells steve to go back because  _we need you, Cap_ , or steve tells tony to save himself because EARTH CAN’T LOSE ITS GREATEST DEFENDER, and then when the one that stayed is fighting thanos/doing whatever he’s supposed to do to sacrifice his life the other one goes back and there’s the ECHO of That Moment that we all know - steve looks at him shocked but can’t hold back the relief of seeing him by his side (this time he doesn’t have to die alone), tony takes a sharp breath but can’t fight back a smile (this time he won’t fall through space alone), they  _respect each other’s choice_ , and thanos or whoever asks them how they’re planning to do this and steve immediately answers “together” and thanos like shakes his head sadly at their stupidity and says “you’ll lose” and tony’s not even looking at him. instead he looks at steve, smiles and goes “then we’ll do that together too”.




	5. Stony Doctor Who AU ideas

 

 

i was thinking about avengers watching doctor who headcanons because that’s the kind of shit my mind gets up to in its free time and now i’m really into the idea of a stony ten/rose AU.

  * steve as a working class, 19-year-old student with a strong idealistic streak and no real life perspectives
  * tony as an outcast timelord who stole a tardis and now travels through the universe in nice suits with his iron man 2 hair
  * (steve: “he’s a man in a suit, kind of short, thin… great hair. REALLY great hair.”)
  * tony walking in on a place using his “Hi I’m John Smith Totally A Normal Human” excuse because he knows there are aliens there and bumping into steve and just endlessly babbling as he observes the scene and steve just makes a casual, plain comment about the situation but it’s actually a nice insight and tony’s like “…that’s right. that’s actually smart. who are you?”
  * tony falling very Deeply and Ridiculously for steve after one (1) alien adventure by his side and very very ANXIOUSLY wanting to ask steve to travel with him but being very sure he can’t ask him something like that. 
  * he ends up asking him to come in the most “you know, just an idea, i know you probably don’t want to ha ha ha i’m Just Saying, it’s a crazy concept, never would actually happen am I right” and steve just staring shocked and beaming and going “ok, where are we going???” and tony just stares at him and opens the biggest smile
  * justin hammer as the master
  * tony calling his sonic screwdriver jarvis
  * steve in a pink hoodie




	6. Steve and Tony being blind to common sense when it comes to each other

i really really live for the idea of steve and tony being jusk like. blind to common sense when it comes to each other.

like tony waking up looking like the sole survivor of the zombie apocalypse and steve finding him the CUTEST thing in the universe…….. tony looking ready to murder the first idiot stupid enough to talk to him and steve like. kissing his cheek happily all “morning honey, made you breakfast 💙”

or!! there was a post i saw a while ago about tony pulling out club dance moves and steve getting all Hot and Bothered about it and it was an A++++ post but also!!! imagine tony dancing like a regular 48 year old white man would (ie: embarrasingly), like, jokingly making Ridiculous Sexy Moves and everytime laughing/playing along and steve’s just like. watching in trance, flushed and fanning himself like “Holy Shit it sure… got hot here all of a sudden… can someone turn on the air conditioner please” (rhodey: seriously cap? seriously? not even in college those moves worked on people; steve [swallowing, carefully placing a jacket over his lap, wiping some drool off his chin]: ………..uh? did you say something?)

steve later joins him and they’re both Terrible on the dance floor together (random person: oh so those are your bosses?; every avenger in the vicinity: i have never met those people in my life)

and the reverse also happens like… steve someday shows up with the Evans Mustache and sam and nat just STARE at him horrified (bucky’s in the background howling with laughter). everyone in the team BEGS him to shave it and steve’s like “…ok I guess I will” and tony just shows up breathing heavily and going “don’t you DARE”, grabbing steve by the shirt and dragging him to the bedroom (sam and nat: “…he’s never gonna shave it now is he”, bucky: “definitely not”, rhodey: [silently filling out a transfer request to the x-men])


	7. Hogwarts Sorting headcanons (includes other characters)

I can’t speak for other verses, but to me MCU!Steve is a QUINTESSENTIAL Gryffindor. Like, “The-Sorting-Hat-Barely-Brushes-His-Head-Before-Screaming-Gryffindor” Gryffindor. He is largely defined by his bravery and nobility, both Gryffindor traits; he’s loyal first and foremost to his principles, and not to institutions or rules; he’s a natural leader and very openly doesn’t believe that the ends justify the means. Even his flaws are all glaringly Gryffindor: His tendency to see things in a black and white perspective, his firm principles and opinions that sometimes come across as judgemental or self-righteous, even his tendency to close himself emotionally to others and attempt to deal with problems without external help. It’s ALL Gryffindor. His loyalty to Bucky is strong enough to make him willing to give up his own life for him, but NOT enough for him to not attempt to stop him (in CW, he’s even willing to consider signing the Accords after Bucky is in custody. It’s when Tony mentions Wanda being under house arrest - aka, touching Steve’s principles - that he backs out definitely. Also: “If he’s this far gone, I should be the one to stop him (…) Because I’m the least likely to die trying” - aka, he’ll happily die for Bucky, but he will not allow Bucky to take down innocent lives under his brainwashing). As for his tactician mind, I would argue that it’s not his defining character trait - while I do think he’s very smart, I’d say it’s an Hermione Granger case. Like: Hermione’s intelligence is much more of a defining character trait than Steve’s, and yet she’s a Gryffindor and we can see why when we see the way she looks at the world: “Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery”. It’s possible for a person to possess traits of other houses while still being clearly from just one, because of their values and choices, and Steve values his principles and the ability to do the right thing over everything else in his life.

As for Tony, I keep going back and forth - I think there is somewhat of an argument to be made for Slytherin!Tony, if you consider his futuristic view and mindset as an “ambitious” thing. However, despite his genius, I don’t think Tony is very  _cunning._  He’s way too open with his feelings, way too trusting, and not very good at manipulating people to get what he wants (see: Natasha fooling him in IM2, Obie fooling him his entire life, the fact that his general reasoning to get Peter to stay out of big fights in Homecoming fails completely). With that being said, I lean towards Ravenclaw for him - Ravenclaws are defined not only by their intelligence but by their creativity and open-mindedness, both things Tony has in spares. They’re witty and, at a deep level, somewhat individualistic/even loners. To me that’s all very Tony. His ambitions aren’t necessary to get what’s best for him, or even for the people he loves (a more Slytherin mindset) - instead, he aims to get things better in general, to fix things, even if it takes a non-traditional way to do it. Tony is fascinated by the things he’s interested in, he gets obsessive and weird about his bots and techs, he’s capable of taking simple things (”a box of scraps”) and creating something no one else has done before. He is charismatic and easy to like on a surface level, but deep down he is a strange person who doesn’t know how to properly navigate his interpersonal relationships and feels most comfortable when he’s learning and creating (Tony and Luna would be great friends). So, yeah, that’s a Ravenclaw to me.

For the other Avengers, I’ll try to not get too deeply into it, but: Thor to me is clearly a Gryffindor (very much like Steve, both his best qualities and his flaws are quintessential Gryffindor traits); Natasha is a Slytherin (Natasha is a good example of a character who is both a good person and not a villain while also being clearly a Slytherin); Bruce is a Ravenclaw (but The Hulk, imo, is a Hufflepuff); Clint is hard to sort, but I’d say he’s ultimately a Gryffindor - as we see in CW, he puts his principles, what he believes to be right, above interpersonal loyalties, which would be more of a Hufflepuff thing (but I can also see Hufflepuff for him). 

Other sortings: Sam is a Hufflepuff, Rhodey is a Gryffindor, Bucky is a Gryffindor, T’Challa is a HUGE Hufflepuff. So is Okoye, I think. Nakia is a Gryffindor. Loki is - obviously - a Slytherin. Killmonger is a rare good example of a Gryffindor villain. Gamora, Rocket and Nebula are Slytherins; Peter Quill, Drax and Groot are Hufflepuffs. Peter Parker is a mix between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor - I really can’t decide. 

Thanos and Thaddeus Ross are squibs. 


End file.
